A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome had looked everywhere for that one place, a peaceful spot...somewhere that she'd be able to just let go of everything she was forced to be...and just be herself. Free to be herself, and not the person everyone wanted her to be...this beautiful, flawless girl...this was the picture Fuji, Shuusuke had accidently taken...the girl in which he'd accidently fallen in love with...


**~A Picture is Worth **

**A**

**Thousand Words~**

**Summary: Kagome had looked everywhere for that one place, a peaceful spot...somewhere that she'd be able to just let go of everything she was forced to be...and just be herself. Free to be herself, and not the person everyone wanted her to be...this beautiful, flawless girl...this was the picture Fuji, Shuusuke had accidently taken...the girl in which he'd accidently fallen in love with...now, if only he could find her again.**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: Kagome/Shuusuke**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

"_Kagome~!"_

Blue eyes met the annoyed brown ones of her mother, "Hai?"

"Your dress is a mess, Kagome!"

Kagome glanced down at the blue dress she wore and frowned, she didn't think it was so bad. Well, she'd admit it was pretty dirty around the edges...and, maybe she could have avoided tearing the left side of the dresses skirt...but all in all, it was still wearable, yes?

"Honestly, I got this dress for the party, and you destroyed! Why do I bother buying you nice things, when I know you're only going to mess them up?"

Kagome watched her mother heave an exasperated sigh, "The party ended, what, five minutes ago? The dress was doomed for worse things; consider it lucky that I haven't gone off on my afternoon walk yet."

Her glared, "Take it off, and change."

Kagome gave a nod before running upstairs and changing into her daily clothes. She and her mom had recently moved in with her new father and step-brother. She could barely recall the wedding, it was all such a blur, she couldn't say much about it.

"Ah...Kagome...where are you heading off to?"

Kagome looked back over shoulders once at the top of the stairs and smiled, her new step-brother was weird, but he was funny too. "Onii-chan, what about you? That doesn't really look like a tuxedo," she laughed at the blush which appeared on his cheek bones, "Gomen, Keigo-nii, I'm going to go change, can I ask where you are going?"

"Tennis, I have plans with some friends."

"Ah...have fun," she ran inside her room and shut her door behind her, quickly, she discarded the dress and tossed it in the trash ben beside her desk, casting a cold glare on the dress as she did. "...and stay there," she muttered to the immobile piece of fabric before pulling on a pair of beige shorts and a white tank top. Her socks and tinny shoes were the same pristine white as her tank top as well; she peaked outside her door and glanced around before she grabbed her bag a pen and a piece of paper, quickly scribbling a note on it, she stepped out of her room and shut the door on the note for her mom to find later. _'Out, out, out~! Quickly!'_ She passed a servant and held a finger to her lips as he made to greet her, _"You didn't see me here, nai?"_

She ran quickly out the front door and smiled as she saw her step-brother getting into a limo. "Keigo-nii~!" She ran down the stairs after her brother and smiled, "Give me a ride to the train station!"

Keigo frowned, "Why do you need to go there, and in such attire!? Honestly, you looked adorable in your dress earlier...here I thought that Ore-Sama would be getting an adorable little sister, Ore-Sama is sad."

Kagome glared, "If you liked the dress so much, you can wear it! I on the other hand, would much rather be comfortable, and relaxed, something that lace and those underskirts don't provide!" She climbed in with her bag and smiled, "Thanks for the ride though,"

"Ore-Sama is confused, but will take you to the station if that is his sisters' wish."

Kagome could only laugh, she was going on a long hike, she had decided on it a while back actually. She had done so while living at her old home, and had found a hiding place away from the world, and she was going to runaway once more to that very place.

**-x-x-x-**

Rai Atobe, who was once Rai Higurashi until she remarried recently, walked up the stairs of the large home she and her daughter had moved into. She walked up to her daughters' room and frowned as she saw a note sticking out of the door. "This again..."

_**Off on an adventure~**_

_**Be back tomorrow, mom!**_

_**Love, Kagome!**_

"Rai?"

"Ah, Yatsue, I'm sorry, Kagome is like this at times." Rai sighed as her husband took the paper in hand and read it over before laughing out loud. "Dear?"

"You don't need to worry, Rai, I'm sure she just wants to get some fresh air. She will return tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, she always comes back when she says she will, usually before lunch."

Another laugh escaped her husband's lips, "Then we will wait patiently for our daughter to return."

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome smiled happily as she sat down on a makeshift canopy bed made from the interconnected branches of two trees in a clearing atop the mountains. She came up occasionally to get away from life. She wasn't really at the very top, but high enough that she could see the entirety of Tokyo. On her way up, she had passed by a group of guys out waiting for the sunset. It was something she didn't normally see herself, but she thought it might be rude to take away their moment together.

Lying down, she let herself close her eyes as sleep was quick to take her.

She never noticed how quickly the time had passed, or the soft shuffle of leaves in the clearing, she never head the quiet gasp, or the soft click and bright flash.

She hadn't felt the soft fingertips brush over her cheeks, or the warmth which encased her as the cold air started to settle in around her.

She never noticed...the lingering sapphire blue eyes...and she never noticed, that for once in her life...she _was_ noticed...not as the elegant rich girl of Rai Higurashi, but in a familiar place, where she could relax and be herself, and sleep knowing no one would see her with her shields down...or so she thought.

Yes...Kagome never noticed...but someone had noticed her, and come the morning, she was sure she would figure it out too.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is the first chapter for A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words! Hope everyone enjoyed it! Especially you, Yuki!**


End file.
